I Won't Live Without You
by katiebrownkatie
Summary: Draco has asked Harry to do something for him. Something terrible. Can Harry do it?


"I can't do it." Harry whispered, "Draco, I can't."

"Yes, you can. Of course you can." Draco nodded. "I know you can." He reached forward and retrieved the wand from Harry's belt. He gently grabbed Harry's hand and pressed it into his palm, closing his fingers around it. "You have to."

Looking into Draco's silver eyes he could see the other boy was just as scared as him, his features pulled tight with fear. His body trembling.

Harry had to look away. "What you're asking me to do…it's…I can't…I just can't…no…it's-"

Draco grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pushed him up against the wall leaving Harry with no where to look but at Draco. He could see Draco was losing it, becoming frantic. "No! You have to. Harry, please! I'm begging you!" One of Draco's hands cupped Harry's cheek, shifting even closer to Harry, "I need you to do this," he whispered, "Please."

Harry placed his hand over the one that was cupping his cheek and closed his eyes. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes. He tried to but could not keep the tears from spilling over. Draco softly wiped away his tears with his thumb. Harry's lip was trembling badly as he tried to speak. "B-but why?"

Draco leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Harry's, cupping Harry's face with both hands. Draco closed his eyes as well. "I can't live with this. It hurts so much, Harry." Tears started to silently fall down his pale face. "I need you to do it."

He crushed his lips against Harry's in a heartbreakingly forceful kiss. Harry shuddered, snaking his hands into the soft blond hair at the back of Draco's neck, pulling Draco closer, the boy's tears mixing on each other's chins and cheeks. Draco's tongue slipped across Harry's lower lip as Harry parted his lips. Draco deepened the kiss, cupping the back of Harry's head and snaking his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned and pushed lightly against Draco's arms, effectively breaking the kiss. Harry sighed and held Draco's face against his, cheek to cheek. He whispered into Draco's ear, "I love you so, so much, Draco."

"I know you do. And if you loved me," Draco started, pulling Harry back to look into his eyes. "then you would do this for me. Please. _Please. _If you love me, please do it."

"I do love you. I do." Harry said, feeling the tears start to spill again. Harry was silently weeping as Draco reached for Harry's hand again, pulling it up so the tip of the wand was touching the side of Draco's forehead.

"Please, Harry. Do it." He squeezed Harry's hand, encouraging him.

Harry started to tremble, his whole body shaking. "I-I can't…D-Draco I-I-"

"Do it." Draco said, forcefully. "I need you to do it."

"Draco." Harry whispered, slowly shaking his head. Tears still silently falling from his green eyes.

"Do it!" Draco said, pushing the wand against his temple harder. He was losing it, breathing heavy, tears slipping slowly down his cheeks. "Harry!"

Harry tried to pull his hand away but Draco grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Harry, do this one last thing for me." Harry started to sob. "Harry. Do it. Make it stop. It hurts so much!"

Harry couldn't stand to see Draco like this. It hurt to see Draco like this. He could feel his heart breaking with every second that passed.

"DO IT! DO IT, NOW!" Draco screamed, closing his eyes.

Harry took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to do.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." Draco chanted quietly to himself.

Harry cupped the other side of Draco's face, pulling him closer. Noses touching, hot breath tickling each other's cheeks. Harry sobbed as he whispered, "I love you. I lov-" His voice caught somewhere in his throat as he started to cry harder, unable to speak.

"Now. I'm ready. Do it now, Harry." He whispered, pressing his lips against Harry's cheek.

His heart broke as he said it. He could feel it. Shattered. It would never be whole again. His hands shook as he said it. He wasn't sure if they would ever stop shaking. He cried even harder as he said it, if that was humanly possible. Could you die from crying too hard? His body shook as he said it, shook him to the core. It hurt so bad when he whispered, "Avada Kedavra." and killed the boy he loved.

Draco collapsed against Harry's chest. Harry dropped his wand as he cradled Draco against him and slowly slid to the floor. Harry kissed Draco's forehead. He rocked the lifeless boy in his arms back and forth. "Don't leave me." He whispered against the soft, blond hair. "Come back." He cried, petting the dead boys hair. He grabbed the limp hand and put it against his cheek, his tears spilling over Draco's fingertips. "I need you."

Harry carefully laid down Draco's body beside him and grabbed his wand. He slid up next to Draco and wrapped his arms around Draco's chest, pressing kisses into Draco's neck. "Why did you ask me to do that?" Harry started to cry harder into Draco's shoulder. "Why did I do it?" Harry's hand tightened on the wand. "I love you." Slowly, Harry pressed his wand against his forehead and held Draco tighter. _I won't live without you. Harry thought as he whispered "Avada Kedavra"._


End file.
